A Million To One
by cherrypinky16
Summary: "You never leave my mind, even when I have million of things to worry about." He held her head between his hands, as if its the most precious thing known to man- to him, it is. One-Shot.


**A/N: Something that popped into my head, and wouldn't get out. One-Shot. Hope you like!**

**A/N2: Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine, if you find any please let me know.**

* * *

><p>She hasn't heard anything from him in months, not a single call, message, post card. Nothing.<p>

So does this mean that he doesn't care, like or even bother to give a damn about her?

Then why did he kiss her? Why did he leave her a note to be safe? Give her his jacket? Why, did he even care to protect her?

Why, a simple question with very complicated answers.

That all she has ever wanted to know- why.

So, here she is, sitting alone in her room, faced with the fact that he is coming back, to her school.

For a _whole_ year.

One year. 365 days. 52 weeks. 12 months, 8760 hours, 525600 minutes, 31536000 seconds **...**

She doesn't know what she's going to do, does she talk to him? Will he talk to her? Will they act as if anything has happened?

Even, bother to explain anything that has gone between them?

The fact that she's worried is bothering her more, than the fact he's coming back.

* * *

><p>Its the day they get back, all the girls... and boys.<p>

She is sitting with her three best friends in the dining room waiting for the boys to arrive, two out of four are excited that there potential boyfriends are coming back.

They know that she is nervous. So they try to downsize there excitement- for her sake.

All the girls, except one, tenses up at the creak the door makes from being opened. From the reflection of the spoons they can see the boys come in.

She barely glances up when she hears someone sit next to her.

But, from her instincts she knows that its a certain brown haired, green eyed boy.

She looks at him.

He stares at her.

She's deciding whether not to smile or talk to him

He can tell that she's debating with her self.

So he does the obvious.

He actually smiles, grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

She blushes and looks at their hands. Linked. Together.

* * *

><p>There on a CoveOps mission.<p>

A simple one.

Get the master card key to the local mall. From the security guard.

Its supposed to be testing there tailing, counter-surveillance, observation, and cooperation skills.

Soon there dropped off, and left alone, in the middle of the mall. So her friends start to make a plan, Bex starting to point out the blind spots in the whole mall, Liz whipping out her computer showing the blue prints, hacking into their poorly secured computers.

There split into teams of two. She wanted to be with one of her best friends.

She got stuck with him.

He was lucky to get her.

Even though they both knew, it wasn't a coincidence.

* * *

><p>There walking around the mall. Hand in hand.<p>

He didn't give her much choice in that matter. So she just went along with it.

She was able to hear Liz through her comm unit telling her that the security office is next to the food court.

She looks at him, he shrugs and with her in tow he drags her towards the food court.

"The food court?" She asks.

He just shrugs again, "Follow my lead."

So she does.

* * *

><p>It was a fool proof. <em>Non-spy <em> fool proof.

They have to go into the closest populated section of the mall and cause a scene. Which happen to be the food-court.

The security officer comes to the scene and tries to break up the commotion.

While he is distracted she goes and swipes the copy with the original one.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>He leaves her alone for a second to go get "food."<p>

She waits by a deserted table for him.

A boy (Grant) comes over to her and gives her a secret wink - a wink telling her to play along.

He introduces himself, as if they strangers - meeting for the first time, and flirts with her.

To the common eye it might seem as if they where talking and he was flirting. But to a spy, you would have been able to see that they both where trying hard not to laugh.

When Grant put his hand on her arm – the signal for Zach to come over – it takes nearly ten seconds for it to be ripped off from her and the next thing she sees is Zach throwing him on the floor and starting to attack him.

Grant, trying to defend himself, kicks Zach off from him and tries to throw a punch to his face.

To give them credit it actually looks real.

Especially Zach. There was spark in his eye that she hasn't seen before.

And before she forgets her motive, she screams, pretending to stand there looking helpless. Though that fact was far from it.

Fifteen seconds later, they see some security officers running towards them.

As soon as they get there they try to pull them apart, but because the boys where stronger than they looked, it took a lot more effort.

Cammie, trying to playoff her role, sneaks behind her target and manages to swipe the cards by acting as if she was pulling on his arm – trying to pry him off her "boyfriend."

There plan works. They have completed their task and with the remaining time they have left, they spend it at the mall security office trying to explain themselves.

* * *

><p>It's Halloween, and the school has let given them permission to go into town for the whole day.h<p>

Her best friends want to dress up for the night, she begrudgingly agrees.

Macey designs all of there costumes and Bex, with the help of Liz, create the costumes.

Macey will go as cat, Liz is going as a angel,Bex as a witch and finally Cammie as a fairy.

They each styled each others hair and there make up matching their costumes.

They were proud of themselves. Each one of them where able to express themselves within there costumes and yet still look beautiful.

Roseville here they come.

* * *

><p>They where supposed to meet up with the boys in the middle of the town square for the annual Halloween carnival.<p>

The boys didn't tell them what they where going to be dressed up as, so its probably going to be a little trouble finding them.

"Yeah just like their brains." Bex commented at the fact, "To bad their ego's aren't visible, if not we would have already found them."

Everyone chuckles at her joke, knowing perfectly how cocky the boys can be at everything.

Especially one certain green eyed boy.

Looking around at all the people dressed up, Cammie takes in the sight of families laughing together as they wait in line to get on the merry-go-round. For the childrens sake.

Watching as the dad picks up the little girl dressed as Minnie mouse settling her on his shoulders. She sees the mother laughing while taking a picture of the two, finishing off with a kiss for both on the cheek.

A dull pain erupts in her chest, she remembers her father doing that. Her family being _whole. _Before he disappeared that is.

She didn't even feel a hand intertwining with hers. Or a gentle squeeze along with it. Though she didn't even have to look to know it was _him._ Their hands always fit perfectly, complemented with a spark running course through her bodies.

"I miss that too." A hoarse voice whispers to her. She looks up at him, knowing that he shares the same pain as she does. That missing part in your heart, that no matter what you try to do to fill it, its always there.

Looking up into his eyes, she sees the pain and not knowing what else to do, she wraps her arms around his waist, engulfing him into a hug. She notices that he's wearing black, just black. A simple dress button up shirt, and slacks. She also can't help but realize that he smells good to, like his own natural scent.

He quickly returns it, his face burring in her hair while she nuzzles his chest with her nose. Both taking in the scent that is the others, and staying embraced for a couple of more seconds until they hear the shouts coming from their friends.

She feels the hair on her neck stand up before she even hears him. _Sees _him.

"Its, uh... good to see you again Cammie." He tells her, when he finally notices her.

_Ten seconds, I leave her for ten seconds and she happens to run into her ex. _

He quickly thinks, as he picks up his pace to get near her again.

"...You look, great." He hears Josh tell her.

Of course he knows his real name. Yes, he can call him by it and not Jimmy.

But where is the fun in that? Especially the annoyance that sparks in Josh's eyes when he calls him that is a bonus on its own.

"There you are Cammie." He immediately says when he was in hearing distance. Jimmy's not Cammie's.

She made eye contact with him, and he immediately saw the relief shine in them.

"Yeah, sorry. I was looking for the cotton candy stand." She improvised, her eyes like melted chocolate staring into his.

He reached for her hand, and he noticed that Jimmy's caught that too. Good.

"Um, Zach, you remember Josh right?" She nervously says, trying to make small talk, for they can make their way out of here.

He nods, "Yeah...Jimmy. Are you the one who had the foot fetish?" He tried to not to make any facial expression as he asked.

The look in Josh's eyes was priceless.

His cheeks turn slightly red, "Uh.. I can see your kinda busy, so I'll see you later. Bye Cammie." They all knew they weren't going to run into each other again.

As soon as he was gone, she sighed, just realizing that she had been holding her breath. Not a good thing for a spy.

Looking up into Zach's eyes, she saw something unfamiliar - a look of happiness.

They stared into each others eyes for a few more seconds, until he broke the silence.

"Can, I uh... talk to you for a second?" He asks, tugging her hand. She silently nods, letting him pull her along.

He takes her to a secluded place, where he knows they won't be disturbed. At the top of the roof of the haunted house, which was just the local cafe.

Even though it was Halloween, bright white crystal lights, where hanging everywhere. A simple patio table and chairs, in the middle of the roof.

They where able to see the whole carnival from up here, and it was high enough so they knew no one was going to be able to see them.

"Zach, why did you bring me up here?" She asks, gently tugging on his hand to get his attention.

He looks at her, a small smile appearing on his lips, "Do you remember the first time that we met?"

She slightly nods, not sure where he's going with this.

"Every time I think back to that day, I smile." He says, waiting for her to ask why.

Silently whispering, she asks.

"That was they day I met you. And since then I've liked you since day one."

"Zach.." She breaths out, words failing from coming out.

"You never leave my mind, even when I have million of things to worry about." He holds her head between his hands, as if its the most precious thing known to man- to him, it is.

"I love you," He whispers, before his lips connect with hers.

Sparks soar through there bodies, a tingling sensation wrapping around them like a blanket.

They didn't even part, when the fireworks lit up the sky, a shower of bright colors slowly drifting through the air.

But when they both ran out of air, they parted lips, and stared into each others eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda cheesy ending don't you think? Well, I think Zach was a bit OCC, but I thought this was too cute not to pass up. Believe it or not, but this little story has been stuck as a draft in my laptop since September. Thus, the little Halloween theme, cause this originally was going to be for Halloween, but that was before I got stuck in the hospital. Oh well. Also, that's why the beginning is a bit stray away from the end, because when I write, my mood is always different, and this isn't how I was going to end this. **

**Its been a while since I did a new story or whatever. And when I was posting this, I noticed that Gallagher Girls have over a thousand stories for it. When I started my first story here, there was only like, four hundred. Nice to know we've come a long way.  
><strong>

**Besides that, I actually like this, I just have to work on the beginning. That's work on that later, might not.  
><strong>

**So watcha think?.**

**-Ames **

**Review?**


End file.
